Touch
by Majorelle
Summary: His body, mind, and soul were touched by her. [Lyra/Silver—SoulSilvershipping One-shot, birthday fic for GlaceontheHuman!]


**.**

**.**

**.**

_touch_

* * *

**1 - Body**

Meet Silver.

He's the son of Team Rocket leader, Giovanni. Where is his mother? None know. When he was young enough to fend for himself, his father abandoned him. Silver had nothing. Alone, in a very small, dusty old house, nothing but hate raged inside his body. He had decided: he would find his father and his father's organization; and take it down.

A job could not be attained at his age. How was he supposed to eat and have supplies? He didn't know what to do. At the ripe age of eight years, he started stealing food and supplies. It was not the right thing to do, and when he first stole, he felt endlessly guilty about it. However, he pushed that aside, realizing that he needed this to survive. He _needed_ to survive.

At the suitable age of fourteen, he was dead set on finding Team Rocket. Though Silver knew he needed a Pokémon for this. Walking around the city, he found a piece of paper on the ground.

'Famous Elm Pokémon Lab - Located in New Bark Town, Johto'

A small lightbulb went off in his head, and he smirked. This was his chance. He worked a week — a week at hard climbing and walking and swimming — to make it to New Bark Town from Virdian City. A Pokémon Lab would obviously have Pokémon in it.

When he finally set foot in New Bark, he seemed slightly excited. He did, nevertheless, realize he had never had a Pokémon before, but he needed to snap himself out of it. This Pokémon, and all the others he would catch, were strictly business. They were only tools for his personal gain. Although, there was a problem.

He met Lyra or Lyra met him.

She was just a happy-go-lucky girl, on her way to get her very own Pokémon herself; but to start a journey to collect all the gym badges and take on the Elite Four. She had not known who this boy was or what his goal was, though she did feel that something was off about him.

As both of their journeys progressed, they battled and argued. He would become frustrated that this girl would initially take down Team Rocket before him. When Lyra defeated him he became more frustrated. And a few times, Silver shoved her. When Silver's palm would force on her shoulder to push her out of the way, they both kind of simultaneously looked at each other in wonder. It was a split second and after Lyra moved out of his way, it gave them both an odd feeling. It went on longer, the time when they would run into each other again. They both would just keep going wondering when they would stumbled upon the other. Soon enough, he stopped shoving.

He was getting softer. That was only owing to the fact of Lyra.

**2 - Mind**

At the mature age of eighteen, he wasn't mature at all. There were reasons why, or, maybe, _one _reason why.

He would sigh as if he was suffering in agony, when really he was just trying to figure out what this was. Or…what _she _was. She was having too much influence on him and was giving him odd feelings. Now that Team Rocket was gone and his father was missing, he had nothing to do. However, pigtails seemed to like to entertain herself by bothering him a lot.

"Leave me alone," he growled.

"Ohmph-! Noo.. c'mon do _things,"_ she insisted with a peeved frown. "All you do is sit here all day long and look at the sky!"

"And? There's nothing wrong with slowing down. Lance taught me that."

For some odd reason, a smirk swept across her lips. Silver noticed this and wasn't liking why she as smirking.

"Ohhh~ So you actually listen to Lance now? Four years ago, you thought he was an annoying, know-it-all."

The corner of Silver's eyebrow twitched. He laid back on the grass, cupped his hands together and put them behind his head, and closed his eyes.

"Yeah well.. he's an alright guy now," he stifled crossly.

Lyra smiled. Silver's eye peeked for a second to see her face and then it closed back up.

"Eeeep!" Lyra squealed. Silver opened his eyes real quick to see what she was doing—

"What th-"

Lyra sprang on top of him and they started to roll down the grassy hill. When they reached the bottom, Lyra was on top of him, legs apart and her bum sitting on his stomach. Silver, on the other hand, was pissed.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he shouted.

Lyra hummed happily and looked down at him. She bent forward towards his face and said, "I'm happy because I think you're finally being sweet!" She pecked his nose. Silver's cheeks tinted and his eyes looked off to the side while Lyra kept smiling at him.

"Yeah. Whatever."

o~o

At the auspicious age of twenty-one, he finally was mature. His relationship with his rival…changed. They were close now. They were inseparable. And it came to the point where he was ready, and visited her mother while she was out. He asked her of something very important.

"Are you sure, Silver?" Her mother asked him incredulously. "I didn't really think you were that type of man."

"I am."

Lyra's mother smiled to herself and headed towards the shelf, where she grabbed a small box. She handed it to Silver.

"I want you to have this when you do it. You have my approval."

o~o

Wasn't very long until —

"Marry me, pigtails."

Lyra's eyes were wide open, stunned at this question. Her head tilted as she realized he was holding his mother's engagement ring and her face went blank.

"Silver…" Lyra started.

"Yeah?" Silver asked, with an actual smile on his lips.

"Did you steal-"

"-NO!"

He sprang up from his knee and looked her square in the eye, pestered. "I did NOT steal your mom's engagement ring! She gave it to me when I asked for her blessing!"

Lyra paused. He asked her mother for her blessing? She started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?!" Silver clamored.

After she settled down from her laughing, she smiled, her eyes sparkled. She outstretched her hand to him.

"Well? Aren't you going to put it on?" She chuckled happily.

Silver instantaneously calmed down. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed it, then slipped the ring on.

It was a perfect fit.

**3 - Soul **

Ironically, the theme color was silver.

In the mid of June, everyone bustled in seats. Silver begrudgingly had Gold fix his bow tie, and while he was, he smiled a small smile because he remembered when he had to wear bow tie, Lyra would do it for him. Gold patted him on the back, "Good luck, and congrats man."

Silver icily looked back and gave a faint, 'thanks.'

The music started. All eyes were on one person across the room from him: Lyra. She came down in radiance as her sleek, white dress followed behind. They both were breathless as she finally stood next to him. Vows were exchanged, Silver whispered as he slid the ring on Lyra's finger.

_"You have touched my body, mind, and soul."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_finis_

* * *

Birthday fic for GlaceontheHuman on deviantART! I love her so much and she's an awesome gal! I hope she likes it. (: And for those confused, 'finis' means 'end' in Ancient Latin. ;3;

I don't own Pokemon!


End file.
